


Mornings and Wants

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku knew this far too well.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Mornings and Wants

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'want'

This was kind of morning where Riku wasn't sure exactly what he wanted. If he lingered in bed, he'd miss the crisp coolness fading rapidly as the sun rose higher and higher... But if he decided not to linger... Sora would pout and grab for him and say something stupid that would nonetheless work. 

Riku knew this far too well. 

There would be other mornings, crisp and cool and decked in oranges and reds. 

He would have the same debate then, as to what he wanted more. 

And Riku knew that Sora would win... 

Not that he'd tell Sora that.


End file.
